In-time detection, localization and optimal clean-up of oil pollution in seawater are all measures to minimize potential damage to the marine and coastal environment. Among other remote sensing techniques used for oil-in-water detection, the laser remote sensing systems (LIDAR) can be specified as advanced sensor for near-range detection, facilitating direct oil measurement and classification (S. Babichenko. Laser Remote Sensing of the European Marine Environment: LIF technology and Applications. In “Remote Sensing of the European Seas”, Vittorio Barale and Martin Gade (Editors), Springer, 2008, 189-204), [1].
LIF LIDAR is based on the detection and analysis of the spectra of Laser Induced Fluorescence (LIF) of water due to its illumination with laser radiation. Hyperspectral LIF (HLIF) LIDAR is characterised with its ability to detect and classify oil pollution in water. When the laser pulse hits the water, it is absorbed by the molecules of water and other substances. The molecules re-emit absorbed energy in a certain spectral ranges, and the spectrum of such induced emission is characteristic for the type of molecule. This re-emitted signal is detected by the receiving system of HLIF LIDAR, and its spectral properties are analyzed to obtain information on a composition of compounds in water (I. Sobolev, S. Babichenko, Analysis of the performances of hyperspectral lidar for water pollution diagnostics. EARSEL e-Proceedings, Vol. 12, No. 2, 2013, 113-123), [2].
The HLIF LIDAR installed on board of the travelling ship is able to provide underway continuous detection of oil in water with high (few meters) spatial resolution. The HLIF LIDAR installed on stationary platform, including off-shore platforms, is able to continuously monitor the controlled water areas. High sensitivity and high sampling rate (e.g. 10 measurements per second) provide effective tool for early in time detection of oil leaks. The sensitivity of HLIF LIDAR allows oil detection in concentration range from 1 ppm (part per million) up to oil film stage. In such installations the HLIF LIDAR is able to detect oil film on the water surface, oil emulsion and submerged oil in water column, also both in iced water (S. Babichenko, D. Beynon, and K. O'Neill (2010), Submerged-oil tracking by airborne hyperspectral fluorescent lidar. SPIE Newsroom 10.1117/2. 1201011.003273), [3].
Operational use of HLIF LIDAR should meet manifold of requirements. Firstly, for efficient use it should operate continuously and in unattended mode. Secondly, it should be applicable on the open decks of the ships or platforms with easy installation. Thirdly, it should handle harsh environmental conditions, namely high salinity, humidity and low temperature specifically for operation in the near-polar waters.
The technical means to eliminate the influence of marine mist to the onboard equipment have been intensively developed in the last decades. In particular the patent document EP0074441, 1983, “Improved method for removing moisture particles”, [4] disclosed the improved method for removing moisture particles containing salt. The patent document US2008141636 “Moisture removal apparatus and method”, [5] disclosed the apparatus and method for moisture removal in marine airflow. The Invention “Moisture removal filter”, JP2012005991, 2012, [6] describes moisture removal filter capable to minimize the humidity in the airflow. The invention WO2013007982 [7] provides the technical solution for supplying a flow of dehumidified air to the interior of the cargo storage compartment.